An advanced driving assistance system (ADAS) performs a steering control and/or an accelerating/decelerating control depending on various driving states, such as a lane keeping driving, an evasive driving within a lane, a lane changing driving, etc.
However, since a conventional ADAS actively performs the steering control and/or the accelerating/decelerating control by a vehicle collision prediction, a driver travels with a sense of discomfort while the vehicle drives along a path.
Accordingly, there is a need to control a sensitivity caused by the steering control and/or the accelerating/decelerating control or to minimize a sense of discomfort of the driver while driving.